


Sweet Dreams

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo. </p>
<p>Princess Lily decides she wants a baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf femslash bingo

Allison woke alone.

She stroked her hand over the sheets next to her, feeling the little indent where the mattress was used to Lydia’s body; the sheets were cool. She stretched, still feeling warm and delicious and pleasantly tired from earlier.

Allison kind of loved married sex. She also loved the rushed sex, quickies between the school run and work, stolen kisses here and there. But what she adored the most was the times when they had hours to themselves to rexplore already mapped territory, tracing familiar paths with tongue and fingertips, pressing those buttons they already knew worked. For her and Lydia, that was Saturday afternoons, when Lily had her kids art club followed by dance class. 

Allison’s muscles still ached a little where Lydia had kept her legs spread, her wrists tender in a beautiful, glorious way where Lydia had handcuffed them to the bedframe with the wicked, playful little smile that always got Allison’s heart fluttering. There was a little lovebite on her shoulder where she could easily cover it up with a shirt and Allison smiled as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, pushing a hand through her hair. 

The clock read six o’clock; she’d been asleep for a couple of hours, but she usually did after afternoons with Lydia. She tugged on pajama shorts and one of Lydia’s looser sweaters, going to the bathroom before pushing her hair behind her ears and padding quietly downstairs.

She heard voices in the kitchen; Lydia’s soft, honeyed voice and the higher pitched, excited tones of Lily. They both giggled and it made Allison smile; her favorite sound, her family’s laughter.

Light spilled into the hallway and Allison leaned against the doorway, temple resting against the cool wood as she looked at her wife and daughter. 

Lydia was sat on a stool at the kitchen island with Lily perched on her lap, a school issued reading book on the granite counter; they’d obviously been doing her reading time until Lily inevitably got distracted. There were pans in the sink, evidence of Lily’s dinner; spaghetti, going by the sauce all down her pink leotard. It was always impossible to get her out of her dance clothes after class. Lily liked to point her toes in her little slippers and dance around the house (normally knocking things over in the process). Still, Lydia had managed to wrestle her out of the big tutu skirt, at least; Allison had learned that mistake when she’d realized ketchup was impossible to get out of tulle.

Their daughter was all animated, arms flailing as she told her mama her story about dance class, a big smile on her face and brown curls bouncing. Lydia smiled and nodded attentively, trying to keep Lily still as she cleaned her face with a damp cloth.

“I want a brother for my birthday,” Lily suddenly declared.

Lily’s birthday was still a week away; Allison and Lydia had suffered a nightmare couple of months trying to plan a party, but they’d pulled it off and it was all organized, down to the princess bouncy castle and pirate themed cake. Last week, Lily had insisted she wanted a puppy for her birthday; the week before that, it was a unicorn. Three weeks ago, she’d declared she _needed_ a paddling pool (despite it being October). 

“You don’t want a puppy?” Lydia asked, smiling.

“Tommy’s brother has a puppy. It’s smelly.” Lily wrinkled her nose.

Lydia laughed. “Little brothers can be very smelly too.”

Lily’s expression was very serious as she looked at her mama. “Please?”

Her wife set the cloth aside and tucked a loose bit of hair behind Lily’s ear. “Do you really want a little brother?”

Lily nodded quickly. “Uh huh! He can come to my dance recipals –,”

“Recitals, honey,” Lydia corrected gently.

“- recitals and we can watch _Tangled_ and – and we can play pirates! I can walk him off the plank, mama.”

Lydia smiled, cuddling her close. “You’d have to be very careful for a while, honey. Little brothers aren’t as strong as you are.”

“I can do that,” Lily insisted.

“And you’d have to be a very good big sister.”

Her chin jutted up. “Can do that, too.” 

Lydia kissed her cheek. “Maybe not for your birthday.” She smiled at her daughter’s pout. “But I’ve got you something extra special for your birthday, promise.” 

Lily tilted her head like she was considering it, then nodded. “Okay. But it’s gotta be _extra_ special, mama.”

Lydia nodded solemnly. “Yes, Your Highness.” And then she tickled Lily’s sides.

She squealed and giggled and Allison grinned, stepping into the kitchen.

“Does Princess Lily need saving?”

Lydia stopped, looking at her, and her gaze was all soft, a little smile on her face. It always melted Allison’s heart when Lydia looked at her like that. 

Blue eyes lit up and Lily slid to the floor. “Mommy!”

Allison smiled and held her arms open, giving a little ‘ _oof_ ’ as she was hit with the full force of an excited six year old. She lifted Lily up into a cuddle, kissing her cheek. 

“Hey, princess.”

“Wanted to come tell you about class, mommy. But mama said you were sleeping.”

Allison smiled, stroking a hand over her hair. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. But I’m awake now. Just in time to give a certain little monster a bath.”

Lily’s eyes widened and she started to squirm. “ _Noooo_.”

“You have spaghetti sauce in your hair.”

Lily raised her chin stubbornly. “’Posed to be there.”

Allison grinned. “Come on. One bath and I’ll let you have those sparkly bubbles you like.”

Lily gave a little scowl. No deal.

“And I’ll let you pick the story for bedtime.”

“Mmm...’kay.”

Allison smiled and looked over at her wife. She noticed the pajama pants she wore were an soft, worn pair of Allison’s and she’d had to roll them up at the hem so they didn’t brush the floor. She couldn’t help but grin fondly at the sight. 

“I’ll heat up our dinner,” Lydia said, “Unless you need help with the monster?”

“ _Princess_ Monster,” Lily mumbled against Allison’s shoulder.

“I’ve got it,” Allison assured her with a smile. 

She carried Lily upstairs, filling the bath with water, adding the sparkly bubbles that she normally reserved for when Lily had been extra good. She checked the temperature and undressed her, sighing as she wondered how she was going to get pasta sauce out of the leotard. Still, it wouldn’t matter _too_ much if there was a faint stain; Lily was growing fast and they’d probably have to fork out for another leotard before her next recital anyway.

Bathtimes were either lots of fun or absolute nightmares and it all depended on Lily’s mood. Thankfully, dance class usually tired her out and her excitement was already winding down, eyelids drooping as Allison washed her hair. Bedtime would be easy tonight, which meant Lily would get rewarded with Sunday cartoons in the morning (which was extra awesome, because Allison kinda secretly loved watching the cartoons too). 

By the time she’d got Lily in her pajamas, tucked her into bed with her stuffed giraffe, and read her not one but _two_ bedtime stories, the six year old was all tuckered out. As Allison tucked her in under the blanket and kissed her goodnight, Lily drifted asleep. 

She stood, clicked on the nightlight, then turned off the main light before pulling the door to. 

The house was quiet, still as she headed back downstairs. She heard the sound of the microwave pinging and when she entered the kitchen, Lydia was setting two plates of spaghetti on the counter. 

Allison smiled. “Hi,” she said softly.

“Hi,” Lydia grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard. “Sleeping like a log?”

She nodded, wrapping her arms around Lydia’s waist. “Yep.” She kissed her softly, smiling as Lydia gave a soft, happy little sigh.

“Tommy’s coming round tomorrow,” her wife told her, fingertips tracing little patterns on the small of Allison’s back. 

Allison knew that; tomorrow was going to be hectic, between swimming in the morning and Tommy, who was very sweet but an absolute _hurricane_ of a six year old, in the afternoon, but Allison wouldn’t wish for anything else. She tucked a curl of red hair behind Lydia’s ear, kissing her again before sitting down.

Lydia poured wine into both their glasses, and then joined her, tucking in. “You were totally listening, weren’t you?”

Allison lifted a shoulder, smiling. 

“You’re not as sneaky as you used to be,” Lydia teased. She slurped up a long piece of pasta, getting sauce on the corners of her mouth, and Allison loved her most like this. “So...what do you think?”

Allison took a sip of wine, letting the tart flavor settle to sweetness on her tongue before she replied. “I’ve always wanted a big family.”

Lydia nodded; she had too. Both of them had grown up as only kids and both of them wanted at least three children. They’d adopted Lily when she was just a baby and they’d been busy with her, learning how to be parents for the first time. There was an awareness there, that both of them wanted to adopt another child, that they were both ready to add another member to their family, but they were comfortable enough to wait before discussing it.

They’d also both wanted to wait until Lily was ready, until they knew she’d be able to understand it. They’d keep her in the loop throughout the adoption process, but Allison knew it could still be confusing for her. And suddenly sharing the love and attention of her parents...Allison knew it wasn’t easy for a kid to suddenly go from an only child to a sibling.

But now, hearing Lydia and Lily...maybe they were _all_ ready to make their loving family just a little bit bigger.

“I think I want to look into it,” Allison said softly. “I’d love another child.”

Lydia smiled, eyes lighting up. “Me too.” She ate another forkful of pasta with a loud slurp. “Lily wants a little brother.”

“A baby boy sounds perfect,” Allison replied. “We still have Lily’s cot and old baby things.”

Lydia looked so, so happy, mirroring the joy and excitement in Allison’s own heart. She reached across the counter, taking Lydia’s hand. 

“Let’s get Lily’s birthday party out the way,” she said softly, “And then we’ll look into it.”

Lydia positively _beamed_ and nodded. They finished dinner in silence, Allison washing up while Lydia cleaned up the counter, and they settled in front of the TV with a blanket, cuddling up. Lydia eventually fell asleep with her head on Allison’s shoulder, hair tickling her bare skin and Allison...Allison couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

It would be tricky, adopting another child when they had Lily, balancing it between work, but Allison didn’t have that fear now, that they wouldn’t be good parents; because they were. With Lydia’s support and love, Allison could do anything. She’d always dreamed of this life with Lydia, married and sickeningly domestic, sharing soft, smiling kisses in the kitchen while their kids ate dinner.

And now it would be their future.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
